This section provides background information related to the present disclosure of a building unit encasement device and is not necessarily prior art. In construction there have always been several problems with long-term preservation of building units such as two by fours made of steel and wood. The primary problems with long-term preservation are inclement weather and insects that nest and feed on the wood. Rain and moisture rots wood and rust steel. Change in temperature from extreme heat to cold can rot and warp wood and steel. Units are particularly susceptible to insects such as termites, carpenter ants and carpenter bees.
While certain technology exists for encapsulating a building material none of the existing technology includes a means for easy closing of the wrap that also increases the ability of the wrap to resist wind and undesirable forces that may detach the sleeve, or building unit encasement device, while in use.